1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to elongated extrusions and more particularly to extrusions which are adaptable to form a trim member for inclusion into an assembled display frame in which one or more flexible display members are readily attached to and removed from a one or two sided display arrangement comprised of the assembled display frame.
2. Discussion of the Art
There is a need in the business community for the display of advertisements in an efficient and inexpensive manner. One way to do this is by the use of flexible material such as for example, a fabric or cloth, which heretofore has been utilized primarily, for example, as awnings with a display printed/painted thereon. Such a fabric or cloth display has the advantages that it may be easily produced, changed, transported, stored and easily adapted to different size and shape supports, for indoor or outdoor displays.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel support arrangement which utilizes those advantages in a manner not shown in the art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel support arrangement which may be easily assembled, transported, adapted to different sizes, lengths, and shapes.
It is a further object of the present invention provide a novel frame support which will accommodate fabrics or other flexible materials in either a one or two sided manner, as desired, which manner is not shown in the art.